dcfandomcom-20200222-history
New Fun Comics Vol 1 3
Supporting Characters: * Alien Animals: * giant antlike Saros Bugs * giant tentacled Saros Bug-Masters Other Characters: * the Midget Men Locations: * Items: * Drake's Atomic Energy Gun Vehicles: * Don and Betty's Sphere-Ship | Writer2_1 = Charles Flanders | Penciler2_1 = Charles Flanders | Inker2_1 = Charles Flanders | StoryTitle2 = Sandra of the Secret Service: "The Gavonian Affair, Part 3" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Lothar * Reynolds Antagonists: * two Gavonian spies Locations: * steamship bound for Gavonia Vehicles: * passenger steamship | Writer3_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Penciler3_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Inker3_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle3 = Spike Spalding: "The Mysterious Doings in the Kingdom of Patrania" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Pincus Other Characters: * Philip of Patrania Locations: * | StoryTitle4 = Magic Crystal of History: "Archimedes" | Writer4_1 = Adolphe Barreaux | Penciler4_1 = Adolphe Barreaux | Inker4_1 = Adolphe Barreaux | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * , Items: * Magic Crystal of History | StoryTitle5 = In the Wake of the Wander, Part 1 | Writer5_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler5_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker5_1 = Tom Cooper | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * | StoryTitle9 = Jack Andrews: "The Mysterious Stranger, Part 3" | Writer9_1 = Lyman Anderson | Penciler9_1 = Lyman Anderson | Inker9_1 = Lyman Anderson | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * | StoryTitle11 = Buckskin Jim: "Indian Ambush, Part 3" | Writer11_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler11_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker11_1 = Tom Cooper | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Trapper Pete Horses: * Blackie Antagonists: * Indians Locations: * Dates: * Late | Writer12_1 = Sir Walter Scott | Writer12_2 = Charles Flanders | Penciler12_1 = Charles Flanders | Inker12_1 = Charles Flanders | StoryTitle12 = Ivanhoe: "Episode 3" | Synopsis12 = | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * * * * Lady Rowena Antagonists: * * Locations: * 12th Century | StoryTitle15 = Wing Brady: "Soldiers of France" | Writer15_1 = Henry Kiefer | Penciler15_1 = Henry Kiefer | Inker15_1 = Henry Kiefer | Synopsis15 | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** Slim Antagonists: * Bedouin marauders Locations: * | StoryTitle17 = Jack Woods: "Don Nogales, Part 3" | Writer17_1 = W.C. Brigham | Penciler17_1 = W.C. Brigham | Inker17_1 = W.C. Brigham | Synopsis17 = | Appearing17 = Feature Characters: * Other Characters: * Antagonists: * * ** Don Pedro's soldiers Locations: * , | StoryTitle18 = Loco Luke: "Out West, Part 3" | Writer18_1 = Jack A. Warren | Penciler18_1 = Jack A. Warren | Inker18_1 = Jack A. Warren | Synopsis18 = | Appearing18 = Feature Characters: * | Writer19_1 = Richard Loederer | Penciler19_1 = Richard Loederer | Inker19_1 = Richard Loederer | StoryTitle19 = Brad Hardy: "The Underground Kingdom of the Snakemen" | Synopsis19 = Snakemen from an Underground Kingdom kidnap Brad Hardy's girlfriend Lorraine Lews, and he pursues them into their caverns. | Appearing19 = Feature Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Snakemen Locations: * ** Kingdom of the Snakemen | StoryTitle21 = Barry O'Neill: "Fang Gow of China, Part 3" | Synopsis21 = | Writer21_1 = Lawrence Lariar | Penciler21_1 = Lawrence Lariar | Inker21_1 = Lawrence Lariar | Appearing21 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Fu-Yak ** Ivan ** seaplane crew | StoryTitle30 = Fun Films: "Tad Among the Pirates, Part 3" | Writer30_1 = Adolphe Barreaux | Penciler30_1 = Adolphe Barreaux | Inker30_1 = Adolphe Barreaux | Synopsis30 = | Appearing30 = | Writer31_1 = Adolphe Barreaux | Penciler31_1 = Adolphe Barreaux | Inker31_1 = Adolphe Barreaux | StoryTitle31 = Midshipman Dewey: "Jack Dewey" | Synopsis31 = | Appearing31 = Feature Characters: * Vehicles: * USS Hornet | StoryTitle34 = 2023 Super Police: "Captain Kiddlaw, Part 3" | Writer34_1 = Ken Fitch | Penciler34_1 = Clem Gretter | Inker34_1 = Clem Gretter | Synopsis34 = | Appearing34 = Featured Characters: * * * * Axel Yoke Antagonists: * Locations: * Vehicles: * Hi-Lo, stratoplane/submarine | Notes = * Published by National Allied Publications. * First issue for Brad Hardy, by Richard Loederer. * This issue Cap'n Spinniker is absent, but returns next issue. * Last issue for Fun Films: "Tad Among the Pirates, by Adolphe Barreaux. * First issue for W.C. Brigham art on Jack Woods. * First issue for Spike Spalding by Vincent Sullivan. * Also appearing in this issue of New Fun Comics were: ** After School: "My Grandpa", by Tom McNamara ** Bubby and Beevil: "The End of the Rainbow", by Dick Loederer ** Caveman Capers, by Dick Loederer ** Little Linda: "Sonny", by Whitney Ellsworth ** " ", by Al Stahl ** Pelion and Ossa, by John Lindermayer | Trivia = | Recommended = * New Comics * More Fun Comics | Links = }} Category:Time Travel/Appearances